Problem: Umaima did 59 sit-ups in the evening. Luis did 6 sit-ups in the morning. How many fewer sit-ups did Luis do than Umaima?
Explanation: Find the difference between Umaima's sit-ups and Luis's sit-ups. The difference is $59 - 6$ sit-ups. $59 - 6 = 53$.